Lawn edging devices are well known for their ability to restrict the growth of grass, weeds, or other vegetation by providing a barrier that extends above and below the ground level. Edging devices are particularly adapted for use along walkways, gardens and flower beds providing a distinct divider where desired. When properly installed, an edging device further provides an aesthetically pleasing border that enhances a lawn or garden.
Numerous types of edging devices exist. Typically an edging device consists of a plastic vertical barrier inserted into the ground at the point of demarkation. The insertion depth of the vertical barrier is approximately two inches to inhibit the natural progression of root growth. Anchoring of the vertical barrier is made possible by use of stakes or back filling. An upper portion of the edging device is enlarged to provide an aesthetically pleasing border line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,013 discloses an interlocking edging device that is constructed from individual divider sections. This device incorporates a tongue and groove interlocking system allowing the formation of a straight border. This device lacks any ancillary function such as acting as a water conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,786 sets forth an edging device including an enlarged upper portion forming a water conduit. A plurality of openings along the length of the conduit provides for the even distribution of the water. The conduit includes a downwardly extending flange which operates as a vertical barrier for insertion into the ground. A disadvantage to this device relates to the integration of a water conduit into the vertical barrier. Should the device be geographically placed where it is susceptible to a hard freeze, the device must be either drained or removed from the ground in order to prevent damage to the conduit. Even if the device is drained the conduit is directly exposed to the element, namely the UV light from the sun, which will weaken the conduit making it unreliable and susceptible to bursting.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,449 discloses another grass edging and watering device. The device includes an upper lip that accommodates lawn mowers, the lip extends outwardly allowing the wheels of a lawn mower to trim the grass adjacent the lip area. A water conduit is again integrated into the water edging device making it susceptible to freezing or other damage requiring replacement of the entire edging device should even a portion be damaged.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,800 discloses an above ground watering system. The device addresses some of the disadvantages of in-ground water systems by teaching an inexpensive device that can be easily repaired if damaged. A disadvantage is that it is not aesthetically pleasing and distracts from the area that it is designed to enhance.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,945,675 discloses a lawn edging device having integrated watering and electrical lighting components. This device predisposes the placement of the water and electrical components into the edging making it expensive to manufacture and inappropriate for use in areas where such components are not desired. As with the aforementioned prior art, this device may have problems in areas where a freeze should occur such as exposure to the elements or cutting by a lawn mower. Each section of the device is hollow and includes integral conduits for wiring and water requiring mating fittings in the ground so as to provide a continuous divider. If the edging device is one foot long then a fifty foot length has the possibility of leaky connections at fifty locations.
What is lacking in the art is a lawn and garden edging device for control of growth in landscapes with replaceable water and electrical components that can be serviced without removing the edging device from the ground.